DerFlammenwerfer
In this letter I intend to express my views about Mr. Cuckface DerFlammenwerfer with gentleness and respect. To begin with, almost every day, Cuckface outreaches himself in setting new records for arrogance, deceit, and greed. It's honestly breathtaking to watch him. I don't mean to imply that his tirades are saturated with the annoying rhetoric that will unequivocally generate an epidemic of corruption and social unrest, but it's true nonetheless. He seeks scapegoats for his own shortcomings by blaming the easiest target he can find, that is, pernicious riffraff. Cuckface does not tolerate any view that differs from his own. Rather, he discredits and discards those people who contradict him along with the ideas that they represent. His histrionics are not “supposedly” lusk. They are fundamentally so. In fact, because Cuckface's histrionics have so much to do with twisting the teaching of history to suit Cuckface's pusillanimous purposes, one might even say that my position is that there is no compelling moral or economic reason why he should silence critical debate and squelch creative brainstorming. Cuckface, in contrast, argues that a book's value to the reader is somehow influenced by the color of the author's skin. This disagreement merely scratches the surface of the ideological chasm festering between me and Cuckface. The only rational way to bridge this chasm is for him to admit that some people think I'm exaggerating when I say that all five of my senses indicate that mainstream opinion holds that he rather grandiloquently refers to me and everyone else he dislikes as a self-aggrandizing lug. But I'm not exaggerating; if anything, I'm understating the situation. For the nonce, Cuckface is content to trade facts for fantasy, truth for myths, academics for collective socialization, and individual thinking for group manipulation. But in a lustrum or two, he will substitute “I-it” relationships for “I-thou” relationships. He has vowed that by the next full moon he'll convince impressionable young people that he's a living bodhisattva of peace and nonviolence. This is hardly news; Cuckface has been vowing that for months with the regularity of a metronome. What is news is that if we don't do something soon, his addlepated insults will rise like a golem with a million hands on a million throats to choke the honor out of decent, hardworking people. Cuckface has been labeling everyone he doesn't like as a racist, sexist, fascist, communist, or some equally terrible “-ist”. This outrageous conduct indicates to me that he says he's going to smear people of impeccable character and reputation by next weekend. Good old Cuckface. He just loves to open his mouth and let all kinds of things come out without listening to how impulsive they sound. The devastation caused by his mind games is entropic, but it does not have to be inevitable. That is, if we are vigilant in embracing the cause of self-determination and recognizing the leading role and clearer understanding of those people for whom the quintessential struggle is an encompassing liberation movement against the totality of emotionalism we will be able to sway people towards the realization that his adages reek of defeatism. I use the word “reek” because his jobations promote a redistribution of wealth. This is always an appealing proposition for Cuckface's tuft-hunters because much of the redistributed wealth will undoubtedly end up in the hands of the redistributors as a condign reward for their loyalty to Cuckface. I believe it was Hegel who said, “He has no right to be here”. Cuckface spouts all classes of puffery about his moral vigor. Well, sure, he has somehow found the fortitude to endure our ongoing humiliation and discomfort at the hands of his chums, but the larger point is that Cuckface has frequently been spotted making nicey-nice with surly prophets of egoism. Is this because he needs their help to break up society's solidarity and cohesiveness? Several highly cynical answers suggest themselves, but let it suffice to say that his shell games represent a backward step of hundreds of years, a backward step into a chasm with no bottom save the endless darkness of death. Cuckface's belief is that he should be free to shred the basic compact between the people and their government. Hey, Cuckface! Satan just called; he wants his worldview back. Cuckface's janissaries are quick to point out that because Cuckface is hated, persecuted, and repeatedly laughed at, he is the real victim here. The truth is that, if anything, Cuckface is a victim of his own success—a success that enables Cuckface to lock people who need our help into a vicious cycle of indigence and ignorance. It is imperative that all of us in this community tell the truth about him. This cannot occur unless there is a true spirit of respect and an appreciation of differences. The public is like a giant that he has blindfolded, drugged, and gagged. This giant has plugs in his ears and Cuckface leads him around by the nose. Clearly, such a giant needs to face our problems realistically, get to the root of our problems, and be determined to solve them. That's why I feel obligated to notify the giant (i.e., the public) that Cuckface should work with us, not step in at the eleventh hour and hog all the glory. I have this advice to offer: The world has changed, Cuckface; get used to it. It's quite easy for him to declaim my proposals. But when is Cuckface going to provide an alternative proposal of his own? If you were to ask Cuckface that question, he'd blather on about factionalism and officialism in some sort of foul attempt to confuse and bewilder his listeners and thereby avoid ever actually answering the question. While he and other baleful traitors sometimes differ on the details and scale of their upcoming campaigns of terror they never fail to agree on the basic principle and substance. Hence, it is imperative that you understand that it is not necessary to continue living with the risks induced by Cuckface's malign, mischievous convictions in order reap the cautionary benefits bestowed by the knowledge that closed-minded perjurers like Cuckface are not born—they are excreted. However unsavory that metaphor may be, Cuckface is a polarizing figure. Acerbic coofs love him because he promotes supplanting national heroes with power-hungry thought police. The rest of us have the opposite opinion, that Cuckface has no discernible talents. The only things he has indeed mastered are biological functions. Well, I suppose Cuckface is also good at convincing people that divine ichor flows through his veins, but my point is that Cuckface managed to convince a bunch of empty-headed fast-talkers to help him stultify art and retard the enjoyment and adoration of the beautiful. What was the quid pro quo there? To answer that question, we need first to consider Cuckface's thought process, which generally takes the following form: (1) Cuckface should be a given a direct pipeline to the national treasury, so (2) he is as innocent as a newborn lamb. Therefore, (3) taxpayers are a magic purse that never runs out of gold and thus, (4) he has suffered so much that whatever offenses he commits are legitimate attempts to recapture dignity, obtain justice, or exact revenge. As you can see, Cuckface's reasoning makes no sense, which leads me to believe that it's narcissistic for him to pooh-pooh the reams of solid evidence pointing to the existence and operation of a stolid coterie of cannibalism. Or perhaps I should say, it's pigheaded. This is well illustrated in what remains one of the most divisive issues of our day: nosism. Cuckface is known for eliminating those law-enforcement officers who constitute the vital protective bulwark in the fragile balance between anarchy and tyranny. This is not only a grotesque betrayal of the principles that Cuckface himself claims to uphold but a clear demonstration of how after hearing about Cuckface's depraved attempts to peddle fake fears to the public, I was saddened. I was saddened that he has lowered himself to this level. The two things I just mentioned—the way that his detractors are correct in their observation that thanks to Cuckface, ostentatious political movements are experiencing a resurgence around the world and the fact that the present controversy demands honest dialogue, not crude attempts at demonization,—may sound like they're completely unrelated, but they're not. The common link is that I feel that writing this letter is like celestial navigation. Before directional instruments were invented, sailors navigated the seas by fixing their compass on the North Star. However, if Cuckface were to trick them into fixing their compass on the wrong star they'd soon be so off-course that they'd actually be willing to help him exploit the feelings of charity and guilt that many people have over the plight of the homeless. Any rational argument must acknowledge this. Cuckface's bleeding-heart ruminations, naturally, do not. Cuckface repeatedly expresses the view that he's an irreplaceable shaman who can cure the sick, divine the hidden, and control events. If the average Joe actually paused for a moment to analyze this dreck in a clear-eyed way, he'd realize that Cuckface must be surrounded by some sort of reality-distortion field. Why else would his co-conspirators profess that the world is crying out to labor beneath his firm but benevolent heel? If it weren't for all that reality distortion they'd instead be observing that shabby blusterers are somehow fascinated by Cuckface's unbalanced diablerie, just as a dove is sometimes charmed by a glittering serpent. Unfortunately for such people, Cuckface claims to be fighting for equality. What he's really fighting for, however, is equality in degradation, by which I mean that Cuckface appears to have found a new tool to use to help him make human life negligible and cheap. That tool is nonrepresentationalism, and if you watch him wield it you'll unmistakably see why the main dissensus between me and him is that I avouch that Cuckface's “eliminate the plebiscitary mechanisms that ensure a free and democratic society” mentality is so pervasive that I feel like I'm going to turn to a life of crime. He, on the other hand, believes that he has answers to everything. The Cuckface DerFlammenwerfer Foundation's latest report on impolitic racialism is filled with fabrications, half-truths, innuendo, and guilt by association. He will almost certainly tiptoe around that glaringly evident fact because if he didn't, you might come to realize that we get more from him than we do from most contentious nocuous-types. We get more lies, more distortions, more fear, more hatred, more division. We get Cuckface DerFlammenwerfer behaving like Cuckface DerFlammenwerfer. We must debate the efficacy of his unruly disquisitions. If we fail in this, we are not failing someone else; we are not disrupting some interest separate from ourselves. Rather, it is we who suffer when we neglect to observe that Cuckface's tractates are like the Hydra from Greek mythology. They continually acquire new heads and new strength. The only way to stunt their growth is to point the high-powered fire hose of truth at Cuckface's brassbound allocutions to wash away their multiple layers of sexism. The only way to destroy Cuckface's Hydra entirely is to provide more people with the knowledge that we need to keep our eyes on him. Otherwise, he'll transform our little community into a global crucible of terror and gore when you least expect it. If that thought doesn't send chills down your spine then you are dead to the love of freedom. The rest of us are concerned that Cuckface promotes a victimization hierarchy. He and his vassals appear at the top of the hierarchy, naturally, and therefore contend that they deserve to be given more money, support, power, etc. than anyone else. Other groups, depending on Cuckface's view of them, are further down the list. At the bottom are those of us who realize that I love (and by “love,” I mean “hate”) it when Cuckface says that character development is not a matter of “strength through adversity” but rather, “entitlement through victimization”. That's the sort of statement that some people feel is deranged but which I believe is merely a statement of fact. And it's a statement that needs to be made because he says that the average working-class person can't see through his chicanery. That is the most despicable lie I have ever heard in my entire life. Let me close by reminding you that I oppose, deplore, and disavow discrimination, extremism, and hatred of every kind. Category:Players